1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotary-anode X-ray tube which includes a sleeve bearing which serves to journal the rotary anode and comprises an inner bearing member and an outer bearing member which encloses the former bearing member, the two bearing members having at least one cylindrical bearing surface for taking up radial bearing forces and at least one bearing surface which extends perpendicularly thereto so as to take up axial bearing forces.
2. Description of Related Art
An X-ray tube of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,885. Therein, the bearing surfaces for the axial bearing forces must extend as exactly at right angles as possible to the cylindrical bearing surfaces for the radial bearing forces. This requirement can be satisfied only approximately, even should an all-out manufacturing effort be made. Therefore, for the proportioning of the bearing surfaces, notably for the axial bearing, the fact must be taken into account that the bearing surfaces in the two bearing members do not extend exactly parallel to one another, leading to a lower bearing capacity. Therefore, the bearing surfaces must be larger than would be required per se, so that the structural volume of the bearing members is increased.